Mewtwo's Cave
by skylermf
Summary: Calem is tired of all of his friends, mainly Serena looking down on him just because Serena is champion. He tries to prove himself to her by catching the legendary Mewtwo. Rated T for no apparent reason.


_A/N: Looking through my fics, I realized I haven't had a guy be the main character. Like, at all. Don't kill me. I thought a short fic would be a nice change of pace, so here it is. Anyway, R and R's appreciated, flames will be casually sat on by Snorlax!_

I silently walked into the cave, breath visible in the cold air. _It has to be me,_ I thought, _I have to do something right._

Serena had always been far ahead of me. By the time she beat the eighth gym, I was still struggling to get the cliff badge. She was now champion, and had been for at least six months. She crushed all challengers, including me. No one liked me anymore, everyone thought I was weak.

I clutched my Abomasnow's pokeball. I had to win, I had to show Serena I was strong enough for her.

Suddenly, I saw a bright light coming from the back of the cave, illuminating the walls in pink. The catlike psychic type rose, levitating above the ground. I could feel sweat dripping down my cold hands._ I can do this,_ I thought, _I will. I have to!_

I instinctively threw Abomasnow's pokeball, and mega-evolved it as soon as it came out. Mewtwo used psychic on him, and he was thrown strait at the wall of the cave, shaking the celling._ This is really happening. Calem Skola is fighting Mewtwo, the greatest legendary!_

"Use blizzard!" The raging storm he created made me fly backwards, tripping over rocks. Mewtwo was now frozen solid, trying to thaw out with all of her might. I grabbed the dusk ball out of my pocket. I remember how Serena was super upset with me for using my master ball on an Eevee, since I thought they were super rare. _After I catch Mewtwo,_ I thought, _she will think I am as strong as she is._

I threw the dusk ball, hands shivering. After only shaking twice, Mewtwo popped out of the pokeball. She decided I was the enemy here and shot the largest Aura Beam I'd ever seen at me. The pain flooded through my body as I hit the wall._ No! I can't fail! This can't be over!_ As I blacked out, I realized that through any training, no matter what I did, I would never be as good as- no good enough _for_ Serena.

I woke up in a pokemon center, Nurse Joy and Serena looking down at me.

"Looks like he's all good to go! Hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said as she skipped out of the room. The nurses here always creped me out, the way they said "hope to see you again" and were cheerful all the time. Do they _want_ my pokemon to feint? Do they _like it_ when they see a near-dead pokemon?

I stared up at Serena. She must have thought I was a total worthless idiot by now. I completely agreed.

"I can't believe I lost. All that work and I just…" my voice trails off. I realized that she must have been here for a reason. "Why did you… come?"

"I was worried. You've been taking all of these random risks lately, and it hasn't ended well. You don't even seem to care about anything anymore, even your life." She said, tension in her voice. "Why are you acting like this?"

As embarrassing as it was, I just said it. "I… want to be good enough for you. Being the champion and all, you meet a lot of people and stuff. So… so I still want to be important to you. I still want to be friends. Because I… I really like you." May or may not have been the cheesiest thing I'd ever said.

"Calem…" She said slowly. "You don't have to risk your life to make me like you. You're the best friend I've ever had, and that won't change. You don't have to be perfect."

She reached her hand out and helped me off the hospital bed. She didn't let go of my hand, even after we left the pokemon center. I'd never seen her say something like what she said to me. I'd never seen her hold anyone's hand. I'd never seen her care about anyone.

"Hey, umm… do you maybe want to meet at Restaurant Le Nah some time?" I said, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" She smiled.

"Does seven-thirty sound ok?"

"Sure! See you there!" As she started to walk away, she turned around and paused.

"Try not to risk your life anymore. I care about you, Calem."


End file.
